


Beautiful Wings

by kumarei



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anti-Slash, Implied Self-Harm, Parody, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah Wood has discovered that he has grown a pair of beautiful wings, but Dominic Monaghan feels differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Wings

Dominic knocked at the door. When Elijah didn't respond, he opened it.

Elijah Wood sat in his trailer. Dominic stared at him. Even now, he couldn't help staring.

Elijah Wood had wings.

He was bent over in the corner, examining the feathers between his fingers. The white grey of the follicles contrasted with the bare skin of his chest.

"Elijah," Dominic said, "I have to talk to you."

Elijah looked up, his eyes shining. "Dominic… I… I grew wings."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. Elijah, your wings are…"

"Beautiful?" Elijah asked.

"No," Dominic said. "The word I'm looking for is more ugly."

Elijah stared up at him. "No. My wings are beautiful. Everybody thinks my wings are beautiful."

"Sorry, mate, but everyone thinks your wings are ugly. I just came back from talking to the crew. Do you know they'll have to cut them in post?"

"They shouldn't have to edit out my wings. I shouldn't have to hide who I am."

Dominic looked sympathetic. "I didn't say that you should hide them," he said.

Elijah was genuinely surprised. "Really? Thank you."

"I think that you should cut them off."

Elijah wrapped his wings protectively around him.

"Oh, don't look so stunned," Dominic continued. "Have you seen yourself? You're hideous."

"But, you said you would sleep with me," Elijah said.

"Hypothetically, yeah. Not a chance anymore. Those wings are the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"So, you won't even sleep with me a little bit?"

"Nope."

"Would you kiss me?"

"How could I, when I know all those feathers are behind your back?"

Elijah Wood looked desperate. "If I cut off my wings?"

"It's too late now. I'll never be able to get that image out of my head."

Tears began to drip from Elijah's eyes as he stared soulfully up at Dominic.

"Look, maybe a pity fuck, but that's it," Dominic said.

Elijah smiled. "Okay, I guess that's something. Can you get somebody to fetch me a knife or something?"

"Sure." Dominic turned to leave, and then looked back at Elijah. "You're doing the right thing."


End file.
